First Love
by spilihp17
Summary: Hinata tells Himawari the story of how she met her first love. NaruHina Oneshot.


**So it's Naruhina month apparently, i'm assuming it's a dedication to all naruhina fans out there. Why is this month for naruhina? also when is shikatema month?**

 **Anyways here is my contribution for all you lovely naruhina fans out there.**

 **It's my first attempt at the couple and I think they may be ooc but I hope you like it nevertheless.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **First Love**

'Hey mum.' The girl said as she spotted her mother entering her room from the mirror.

'Yeah Hima. What is it?'

'Do you remember your first love?'

'My first love huh? Yeah, I remember him pretty well.'

The girls eyes seemed to light up at her mothers reply. Turning around in her chair she looked at Hinata with wide eyes.

'Can you tell me about him? Please?'

'Are you asking me this because Shikadai finally asked you on a date.'

'No, Yes, Maybe.' The girl replied, a blush creeping on her face. 'He is so lazy mum. He is 17 and his favorite hobby is watching clouds. Look at big brother he is always out of the house training with uncle Sasuke, it makes sense why Sarada likes him, he is so active and motivated. And here I had to fall in love with a lazy genius like him.'

'Love huh, that's new.' Hinata said chuckling.

Himawari grew an even darker shade of red. 'No I don't love him, I just like him. Ahh stop distracting me. Tell me about your prince charming.'

'My prince charming. How about I tell you the story of how I fell in love with him?'

'This should be interesting, yes please. Tell me about the first man to ever sweep the Hyuga princess off her feet.'

This caused Hinata to laugh.

'Okay, so you know your grandfather wasn't always as gentle as he is now. So one day a very young Hinata was running through the forests of Konoha. It was winter and the ground was covered in fresh snow. She had just been scolded by your grandfather and was rather unhappy about disappointing him yet again. So she threw on her winter jacket and scarf and decided to go to the forest to train and become stronger.'

'I can't imagine grandpa scolding anyone. He is such a sweetheart.'

Hinata smiled, her father had changed considerably after her first chunin exams. 'Ask your aunt Hanabi, she will testify to my statement.'

'Like I was saying, I was running through the forest and I was suddenly stopped by three rude older boys.'

'Oh did your prince charming come and rescue you from them. That would be so cute.' Himawari squealed.

'Are you going to let me tell the story or will you keep interrupting me this way.'

'Sorry, Sorry.'

Standing just outside the door to his daughters room was the 7th hokage listening intently to the story being told on the other side of the door.

'So these boys came up to me and started making fun of my eyes, they said I looked weird and that my eyes were creepy. They called me _The_ _Byakugan Monster_ and started laughing at me. Already being upset I immediately broke down and started crying. I was a very timid person when I was young you see.'

'Aw mom.' Himawari immediately wrapped her arms around her mum.

Hinata chuckled before she wrapped her arms around her daughter.

On the other side of the door Naruto involuntarily clenched his fingers into a fist. _If I was there, those boys would be the one crying._

'Well immediately after that a boy came running at the group shouting at them to stop teasing me.'

'Oh so he was your prince charming. I bet he beat those boys to a pulp didn't he.'

'Well actually he got beat up by the boys and they even tore the scarf he was wearing. But it was at that moment I met my first love.'

'Aww, poor guy. But that's so cute y'know. I bet he was atleast handsome.' _I wonder if Shika would stand up for me like that._

 _Some first love, the loser couldn't even beat up the guys teasing her. If I was in his place I'd rasengan all three of them. Stupid first love guy, I'm married to her now, what are you doing? Probably getting beat up somewhere._

Coming up the stairs Boruto saw his dad leaning his ear against his sisters door.

'Hey Dad, what are you doing eavesdropping on Hima. Is she on the phone with Shika, can't she wait and talk to him on their date.'

Before Naruto could shush his son or pull away from the door he felt the door opening and he fell into his daughters room.

Standing up he saw a very angry Himawari, a confused Boruto and his wife had a blush across her cheeks.

'Oh my god Dad, were you eavesdropping on our conversation.'

'No No I wasn't.' he said sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his neck.

'Yeah right, also where were you when mum was being teased. Having to rely on some stupid guy who got beat…' Her sentence was cut short by the sound of the bell as she immediately grinned and ran downstairs. 'I'm off, I'll see you later.'

'You aren't going until I give him the hurt my sister and I will kill you talk.' He heard Boruto yelling behind Himawari as they ran down the stairs.

Still grinning from embarrassment he turned to face his wife.

'So.'

'So.'

Naruto hesitated for a moment before speaking.

'Why did you fall in love with him?' Naruto asked looking away, slightly annoyed and a bit jealous of the other guy

'Well. He was the first person to stand up for me. And he was brave, and kind, and caring and very handsome.' Hinata said, closing the distance between them as she spoke.

'If I was in his place I would have made sure the other guys were crying and not you.'

Wrapping her arms around his back she gazed into his cerulean orbs. 'I'm sure you would have gotten beat up love.'

'No I wouldn't. What makes you so sure?' Naruto said, slightly pouting.

Cupping his face, she stood on her toes and placed a kiss on his lips.

'Because, my first love was you Naruto-kun.'

His eyes widened as realisation struck him and the memories of that horrid day came back to him. He remembered how he saw the most beautiful girl crying and he ran up to help her but got beat up instead. He remembered how he ran away smiling at her and trying to act all cool but deep down he was dying of embarrassment.

Pulling Hinata close in an embrace he placed his chin on top of her head breathing in her scent.

'I love you Hinata hime.'

'I love you too Naruto-kun.'

* * *

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **Also if you know the answers to my earlier questions let me know.**

 **Cheers!**


End file.
